Besos de Lluvia
by Bella Scullw
Summary: En medio de una torrencial lluvia Naruto y Hinata se conocen, llevándose bien inmediatamente, ¿podrá nacer el amor en esos encuentros lluviosos? Minific.
1. Un encuentro lluvioso

**Disclaimer: Todo esto no me pertenece, si no al genial Kishimoto. Solo me pertenece esta historia y algunos de los personajes de mí alocada imaginación.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Besos de lluvia<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Un encuentro lluvioso<strong>_

* * *

><p>.<p>

Miro el cielo encapotado desde la ventana del departamento de su amiga y suspiró. Solo eso podía faltar para completar el peor día de su vida. Le acababan de echar de su trabajo por llegar tarde y eso había sido porque encontró a Kiba engañándole. Todo gracias al chico que le juro amor eterno una vez.

Maravilloso.

— ¿Segura que no quieres quedarte, Hinata? —preguntó Sakura, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Sonrió con tranquilidad y sacudió la cabeza, se llevó a los labios la taza de té que su amiga pelirosa le había ofrecido cuando fue a buscar apoyo, y bebió el humeante liquido, se sintió por un momento bien, el té caliente le había reconfortado….pero sabía que en cuanto saliera todo aquello que la hería volvería a estar presente en sus recuerdos.

Destrozándola, como Kiba hizo cuando le encontró engañándole. Según él porque era hombre y tenia necesidades que ella no quería saciar. Tenía que haberlo sabido, Temari y Tenten siempre le advirtieron que se andará con cuidado, que los chicos siempre lastimaban.

Se mordió el labio con tristeza.

— ¿Hinata? —murmuró Sakura con un suspiro.

— ¿Hm?

—Deja de atormentarte. Si él no supo valorarte es un idiota. Vas a ver Hina-chan, eres una mujer hermosa, encontraras a alguien que te merezca y te olvidaras del cerdo ese.

Sakura, Tenten y Temari siempre pensaban eso de los hombres, que eran de lo peor, que solo lastimaban y buscaban mujeres solo para un momento de diversión, las palabras que le decía la pelirosa solo eran consuelo porque ella no creía en los hombres y trataba de animarla.

Hinata armó una sonrisa y se levantó.

—Creo que es hora de irme, gracias por el te Sakura-chan.

La Haruno asintió.

— ¿No quieres que te acompañe?

—No, gracias. Además tengo que pasar al aeropuerto a recoger a mi primo. Sasuke-kun se pondrá de mal humor si tardo mucho.

Sakura hizo un gesto de desagrado cuando mencionó a su primo. No es que le cayera mal, la pelirosa ni siquiera conocía a Sasuke, solo que la fama del actor engreído Sasuke Uchiha llegaba a todos lados y a la chica en definitiva no le gustaba la forma de ser de su primo. La peli azul en cambio sabía que Sasuke podía ser una persona muy agradable si sabias ganarte su afecto, su personalidad fría y engreída solo era pura fachada para ahuyentar a las interesadas en su dinero.

La Hyuga cogió su cartera y la acomodó en su brazo.

—Nos vemos luego, Sakura-chan.

—Recuerda llamarme cuando llegues a tu departamento. No quiero ni pensar en lo que es capaz de hacerme Neji si sabe que te deje ir así como así.

—No te preocupes.

Pero parecía que eso solo la hizo preocuparse más. La pelirosa se debatía entre acompañarla o suplicarle que se quedara ahí.

—Mejor llamare un taxi.

—No, ya tomare uno.

—Pero…

—Quiero caminar, Sakura-chan. Necesito pensar.

Esas últimas palabras salidas en un susurro fueron la que hicieron desistir a la chica de cabello rosa, con un último suspiro, acompaño a su amiga a su puerta y la despidió, rogándole que no caminara por lugares desolados y que tomara un taxi rápido.

En cuanto salió del departamento, Hinata camino con rapidez con la cabeza gacha, conteniendo las lagrimas que pugnaban por salir de sus ojos perlas. Le dolía demasiado la traición de Kiba, sabía que no debía haberle aceptado, solo logro arruinar su amistad, pero él le rogó una oportunidad que no pudo negarse. Y al final los dos salían lastimados, él porque el amor que ella podía ofrecerle no era genuino, y ella porque le acababan de engañar ante sus ojos.

Disminuyo su andar conforme se acercaba a la salida. No tenía ganas de hacer nada, saco su celular y mando un mensaje a Neji para que recogiera a Sasuke, sabía que no lograría llegar al aeropuerto y fingir que todo estaba bien, Sasuke se daría cuenta y luego golpearía a Kiba, y no quería eso.

Poco a poco pequeñas gotas saladas resbalaron de sus ojos, recorriendo sus mejillas y perdiéndose en la curva de su cuello, frunció los labios para acallar los sollozos que querían salir de sus labios. Tenía que ser fuerte, no podía derrumbarse, ella era Hinata Hyuga, la que renunció a toda su herencia por cumplir sus sueños de ser diseñadora.

Había conseguido un buen trabajo y lo perdió por quien no merecía la pena, se llevó las manos a la cara y trato en vano de limpiarse las lágrimas, nuevas las reemplazaban con rapidez. ¿Ahora qué haría?

Y entonces el cielo se puso también en su contra, la lluvia que espero comenzó a caer a chorros bañándola al instante, ni siquiera trato de ir a algún lugar a cubrirse hasta que la lluvia disminuyera.

No, en vez de hacer algo tan sensato como eso, alzo la cabeza, dejando que el agua cayera de lleno en su rostro, refrescándola. Un suspiro de alivio se escapó de entre sus labios.

Lo mejor sería ir a su departamento, pensar las cosas y al día siguiente comenzar a buscar un empleo. No dejaría que nadie volviera a lastimarla, tenía que olvidar a Kiba.

Alzo la mirada, agradecida que la lluvia camuflara perfectamente sus lágrimas. Miró a su alrededor, ya tenía unas cuantas cuadras del edificio donde vivía Sakura, ni siquiera se dio cuenta del momento en que caminó.

Estaba frente a la corporación Uzumaki.

Era una de las empresas de ropa más importante del país. Nunca había intentado pedir trabajo ahí, principalmente porque su padre se encargaría de cerrarle todas las puertas en los lugares más reconocidos y no quiso perder tiempo. Pero, bueno, tenía que intentarlo, esta vez lo necesitaba.

Mañana volvería.

Agarro su cartera con más firmeza y levantó la mano para parar un taxi que venía en esa dirección. Afortunadamente paró, sonriendo para sí misma alzó su mano para abrir la puerta del taxi.

Pero algo se lo impidió.

Una mano bronceada se poso sobre la suya. El contraste contra su pálida piel le sorprendió, miro para atrás para ver con sorpresa como un joven rubio de unos veinte años de edad la mirada también sorprendida. El joven rubio no quitó la mano de la suya y no se quejo, era cálida al contacto y se sentía protegida.

—Ah, lo siento, dattebayo —se disculpó el joven segundos más tarde retirando su mano.

Hinata bajo la cabeza sonrojada, el chico era muy guapo. Lindo, amable y sus ojos azules como el cielo tenían un brillo de seguridad y felicidad que le cautivo completamente. Sus rasgos varoniles eran fuertes y afilados aunque el puchero de sus labios le hacía ver infantil y le disminuían edad. Espiando a través de sus pestañas, aún sonrojada observo la apostura y calidez que desprendía. Sentía mariposas en su estomago, y porque más que quería no podía hilar una frase decente.

Nunca se había sentido así.

¿Quién sería aquel extraño que le hacía sentir emociones nuevas?

Naruto miró con creciente curiosidad a la hermosa joven de cabello azul y ojos perlas, de bonito cuerpo que le había casi quitado el taxi que llamó desde la empresa. Haciendo un gesto infantil el rubio carraspeó.

—Eh…creo que mi taxi espera, ´ttebayo.

El taxista les miraba con expresión aburrida. No tenía idea de cuánto se demorarían aquellos jóvenes en mirarse.

La Hyuga alzó la mirada sorprendida.

—L-lo….s-siento —murmuró sonrojada. ¿Por qué tartamudeaba? —p-pero y-yo pare el taxi.

El rubio frunció el ceño.

—Ese taxi es mío.

La peli azul le miró desafiante. Necesitaba llegar a casa rápido, no iba a dejar que él le quitara su medio de transporte.

—No, es mío —menos mal que ya no tartamudeó.

— ¡Que es mío, dattebayo!

—No, ¡yo lo pare!

— ¡Yo lo llame desde agencia! —exclamó Naruto haciendo un berrinche.

— ¿Eh? —Hinata le miró sorprendida —Ah…b-bueno, si es a-así. Lo lamento.

Se hizo para atrás. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan tonta? Hizo el ridículo por un taxi, y al final el chico le había llamado, ahora tenía que buscar otro taxi.

—No hay problema, dattebayo —dijo Naruto feliz de haber ganado la discusión. Estaba a punto de subir al taxi cuando miro de nuevo a la chica, parecía un ángel con aquella belleza celestial, aunque un ángel no lloraba, o por lo menos no se hacía llorar a alguien tan linda. Notaba como sus ojos perlas parecían un poco rojos, producto del llanto.

Miró el taxi, seguro ella lo necesitaría más que él. Ya buscaría otro, además si sus padres se enteraban que peleó con una chica por un taxi en lugar de cedérselo se iban a enojar.

—Hey —llamó.

— ¿Si?

—Está bien, si quiere sube, dattebayo.

La Hyuga trató de no cambiar su expresión. No era justo, si él había llamado al taxi él tenía que subir, la culpa fue suya por pelear en vez de comportarse como una dama. Sacudió la cabeza con suavidad, al tiempo que apretaba su chal más contra su cuerpo, la lluvia seguía cayendo sin piedad.

—No, gracias.

—Yo buscare otro taxi. Te estás congelando.

—T-Tu también.

Y era verdad, él también tiritaba de frío. Las gotas de lluvia caían sobre rostro hermoso y se perdían en su camisa blanca que se pegaba a su cuerpo mostrando perfectamente sus trabajados pectorales. Se sonrojo al notar eso y apretó mas su chal, consciente de que su vestido azul cielo también se pegaba contra su cuerpo y lo que menos necesitaba era que alguien se diera cuenta de eso.

—Si no subes, tampoco lo hare —Naruto se cruzó de brazos con gesto testarudo.

—N-No…p-podría —murmuró Hinata aun sonrojada, y mirando al suelo —t-tu l-llamaste al taxi.

—Pero te estoy diciendo que puedes subir tu, dattebayo.

—N-No.

—No puedes esperar que deje que una mujer se quede bajo la lluvia e irme como si nada. Mis padres no me educaron así, dattebayo.

Ella levanto las manos y jugó con sus dedos. Era una manía que tenía cuando se ponía nerviosa, notaba como su rostro se ruborizaba cada vez más.

—No, g-gracias.

—Pe…

— ¿A qué hora decidirán si van a subir o no? —exclamó el taxista ya harto.

Naruto hizo un gesto con la mano para que se fuera.

— ¿O sea que me llamaron para las puras? —dijo el hombre enojado. El rubio suspiró y sacó su cartera pagándole. El taxista se fue contento, dejándolos a los dos bajo la intensa lluvia que por azares del destino los acababa de unir.

—Naruto Uzumaki —se presentó el rubio alzando su mano.

Hinata sonrió tímidamente.

—H-Hinata Hyuga.

Cuando sus manos volvieron a entrar en contacto sintieron otra vez aquella calidez que les hacía sentir tan bien. Y supieron que ese día nunca lo olvidarían.

Bajo la lluvia sellaron uno de los tantos encuentros que tendrían, donde nació su amistad y más tarde el amor.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hola!<strong>_

_**Dirán…. ¿No se cansa de hacer fics? Y mas que no termino la mayoría, pero tenía esta idea desde hace unas semanas y no pude aguantar las ganas. Además será un fic cortito de tres o cinco capis.**_

_**Espero que les guste realmente y me dejen un lindo review. ^.^**_

_**Para los que leen mis historias, solo decir que el quinto capi de Mi Dulce Castigo estará listo el martes sin falta.**_

_**Es todo.**_

_**Besos**_

_**Hasta la próxima actualización**_

_**Bella Scullw.**_

_**¿Reviews?**_


	2. Fiebre de Amor

**Disclaimer: Todo esto no me pertenece, si no al genial Kishimoto. Solo me pertenece esta historia y algunos de los personajes de mí alocada imaginación.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Besos de lluvia<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fiebre de Amor<strong>_

* * *

><p>.<p>

Hay días buenos y malos siempre.

Los días buenos para Hinata siempre eran los cuales en los que se levantaba temprano y hacia todo lo que quería, podía lavar su ropa, cocinar tranquilamente, y se iba al trabajo sin contratiempos, su jefa le halagaba y todo estaba bien.

Los días malos eran aquellos donde encuentras al hombre que supuestamente te juro amor eterno en la cama con otra, llegas tarde al trabajo y te despiden, vas a la casa de tu amiga deprimida y cuando sales la lluvia torrencial te atrapa a medio camino de recoger a tu primo. Simplemente eran días oscuros y horribles, y eso era lo que ella más detestaba, los días grises donde todo esperanza se iba abajo.

Hinata era muy hermosa, de piel blanca tersa y rostro bello, enmarcado por una suave y oscura melena azulada, todo eso la hacía parecer tan frágil como una muñequita de aparador, siempre tan ingenua y brillante. Hermosa y dulce, todos la querían y apreciaban mucho porque ella era como una luz en medio de la oscuridad, siempre alegraba el día de todos con su amabilidad y dulzura natural, su bella sonrisa iluminaba a todos.

Sí, pero… ¿Quién la iluminaba a ella? Aunque nadie lo supiera por dentro estaba sumida en la oscuridad, las palabras de su familia sobre su poco valor como Hyuga siempre la perseguían en sus recuerdos, trataba de ocultarlo con una sonrisa, pero eso siempre le hacía daño.

Siempre estuvo sumida en la oscuridad, viendo todo negro hasta hoy…

Podía sentir la mano del chico sobre la suya aliviando su dolor, ayudándole a salir de su mundo de oscuridad, por ese momento ella no necesitaba consolar a nadie, ella era la que necesitaban que la consuelen. Porque ese chico de cabellos dorados como el sol y ojos azules brillantes como el mismo cielo, era su luz en medio de aquella oscuridad de su vida.

Un desconocido llamado Naruto Uzumaki, pero era como su sol personal, alegre, amable, guapo y caballeroso, un poco infantil pero muy cálido.

—Estás temblando, dattebayo —dijo Naruto preocupado al verla tiritar de frio.

Las mejillas de Hinata completamente rojas, adquirieron un tono más profundo de rojo al ver que el rubio se acercaba más a ella.

—Estás roja —repuso Naruto tocándole la frente — ¿Tienes fiebre?

—N-No…y-yo…s-solo….

La lluvia seguía cayendo fuertemente, como si el cielo se hubiera roto. Entonces con un sollozo la muchacha se lanzó a los brazos del rubio, llorando sin consuelo al recordar nuevamente todo lo que había pasado con Kiba.

— ¿Eh? —Naruto se veía nervioso, miró a todos lados — ¿Qué te pasa, dattebayo? —le dio unas cuantas palmaditas en la espalda de forma ausente, cuando lo hizo pudo sentir la tela del vestido mojado pegándose como segunda piel al cuerpo delicado y bien proporcionado de la chica de ojos perlas.

Mirando a otro lado con un suave sonrojo en sus mejillas, el rubio decidió que lo mejor era llevarla a su casa.

—Hinata-chan —dijo bajito.

— ¿S-Si, N-Na…N-Naruto-kun? —murmuró aún con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Vamos, te llevare a tu casa.

La peli azul asintió tímidamente, mientras veía a través de sus pestañas como Naruto paraba un taxi, no lo conocía pero parecía que lo hacía desde hace años, ni siquiera le importo decirle donde vivía.

Con él se sentía bien, a salvo.

.

.

.

Se despidió de Naruto suspirando cuando le sonrió de una forma tan linda que se sintió desfallecer, cuando el taxi se alejo con el rubio a bordo, volteó al edificio donde le había dejado y subió hasta el último piso, donde estaba su departamento, regalo de Neji y Sasuke cuando renuncio a los Hyuga.

Limpiándose los rastros de lágrimas abrió la puerta y entro temblando ligeramente por el frio. El lujoso departamento estaba en penumbras, lógico, ya casi eran las siete de la noche.

—Hmp, llegas tarde.

Saltó en su sitio mientras un pequeño grito salía de sus labios.

La luz del departamento se encendió, mostrando a un guapo joven de veinte años, cabello negro azulado, ojos oscuros y ceño fruncido.

— ¡S-S…Sasuke-kun! —chilló exaltada.

El pelinegro rodó los ojos.

— ¿Hmp, esperabas a alguien más?

—C-Claro…q-que no —dijo con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Su primo le miro indeciso, recorriendo su rostro y deteniéndose en sus ojos, que de seguro tenían las pruebas de que había estado llorando.

—Estuviste llorando —afirmó.

—N-No —murmuró bajando la vista.

—Voy a matar a ese chucho sarnoso —hizo ademan de salir para de verdad darle una golpiza a Kiba y de paso llamar a Neji, entre los dos se asegurarían de que no se volviera a acercar a su prima, pero Hinata le impidió el paso.

—N-No tiene caso, Sasuke-kun.

El azabache se cruzó de brazos.

—Hmp.

Hinata sonrió tímidamente, tratando de calmarlo.

— ¿Cómo has entrado?

—El portero me abrió la puerta, pensaba que ya estaba aquí. Por cierto, porque no te cambias de ropa, te resfriaras.

—Ah, s-si. —La chica camino a su cuarto para cambiarse — ¿Cuánto tiempo te vas a quedar?

—Una semana —contestó el chico sentándose en el sofá de la pequeña salita y prendiendo la tele con expresión aburrida —tengo que ir a ver al dobe mañana, tal vez me quede en su casa, así que por hoy dormiré aquí. ¿No te molesta, no?

—Claro que no —murmuró la chica sin saber porque siempre llamaba "dobe" a su mejor amigo, amigo que por cierto ella no conocía —ya sabes, siempre duermes en la habitación de invitados.

Cuando vio que su primo asintió sin interés, Hinata pasó a su cuarto y cerró suavemente. Podía recordar con tanta facilidad a Kiba y su engaño, pero si se concentraba podía recordar a Naruto Uzumaki y su sonrisa deslumbrante, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo ante el recuerdo del joven rubio.

Podía sentir su corazón latir más fuertemente, nunca se había sentido así, ni con Kiba a quien llegó a querer mucho, el recuerdo de Naruto bloqueaba rápidamente cualquier dolor que le había producido Kiba.

Se quito la ropa mojada y la dejo sobre el suelo del baño, mientras se ducho con agua caliente de forma rápida. Cuando salió se sintió mucho mejor, el agua tibia le había relajado bastante. Se puso su pijama, no tenía intención de volver a salir y conociendo a Sasuke, sabía que él tampoco, su primo siempre se quedaba en su departamento unos días, por lo menos no venía con sus conquistas de una noche allí, era considerado con ella.

Su pijama era un pantalón de algodón hasta los tobillos de color blanco y un polo de tirantes de color azul marino, se cepillo su cabello y salió para ver como Sasuke hablaba con teléfono con su amigo.

—Ya cállate, dobe —decía de mal humor —no tengo idea que porque tengo que oír tus babosadas.

No supo que le respondió el chico con el que estaba hablando, solo vio que Sasuke rodó los ojos.

—Hmp, si ya se. Mañana estaré allí, dobe.

Colgó enojado.

—Sasuke-kun —llamó Hinata con suavidad.

— ¿Hmp? —eso daba a entender que la escuchaba.

—Preparare te y tostadas con mermelada. —informó.

Sasuke asintió y le dirigió una media sonrisa.

— ¿Cómo vas con tu trabajo? —preguntó.

La chica suspiró.

—Me despidieron —comentó caminando a la cocina. Puso la tetera con el agua suficiente y encendió el fuego. Después busco las tostadas y las unto con mermelada aún metida en sus pensamientos.

Sasuke no le pregunto mas, siguió viendo la televisión. Eso era lo que le gustaba de sus primos, Neji y Sasuke siempre eran sobre protectores con ella y normalmente espantaban a los chicos que se le acercaban, pero a pesar de todo la querían y siempre le daban su espacio, no la martirizaban con el sentido de deber como hacían su padre y su hermana, después de todo los dos también sufrían eso por parte de sus padres y sabían lo que ella sufría.

Cuando el té estuvo listo ambos se sentaron en la mesa de la cocina, comiendo lentamente y en silencio, cada uno metido en sus pensamientos. Eran ya cerca de las nueve cuando tocaron el timbre del departamento con bastante fuerza, como su quisieran destrozarlo.

— ¿Alguna de tus fans sabe que estas aquí, Sasuke-kun? —preguntó Hinata temerosa.

Las fans de su primo normalmente la confundían con su novia, y eso le traía situaciones no muy elegantes que digamos, esas mujeres habían querido matarla en más de una ocasión solo de pensar en eso, para su suerte y fortuna era sola la prima de Sasuke, si no….aunque tampoco entendía porque se peleaban Sasuke nunca tomaba en serio a ninguna mujer.

El Uchiha sacudió la cabeza y se paró.

—Se supone que nadie lo sabe, pero con los paparazzis nunca se sabe.

Hinata siguió sentada en el sofá, mirando con aprehensión como su primo abría la puerta y un borrón rosa se le tiraba encima para tirarlo al piso. Llevo una mano sobre sus labios para ahogar una risita al ver a su amiga pelirosa colgada del cuello de su sorprendido primo, diciéndole reproches por no haberle llamado y cosas así.

— ¡Hina-chan, dijiste que llamarías! —Seguía hablando Sakura, confiada en que la persona que le había abierto la puerta y la que había tirado al piso era su amiga — ¡Son casi las nueve! ¡Neji quería matarme cuando no supe que decirle de ti!

—Sakura-chan —dijo Hinata levantándose del sofá y cerrando la puerta.

— ¿Hm? —la pelirosa levantó la mirada sorprendida y se topo con los ojos perlas de su amiga que le veían con diversión, entonces bajo la mirada para ver a quien abrazo, y se topo con el hombre más guapo que había visto en su vida, de mirada arrogante, pero guapo.

—Hmp… ¿Te importaría levantarte? —preguntó toscamente Sasuke al ver que la chica no reaccionaba y se levantaba de su encima.

Sakura se levanto como si él quemara y al instante estaba al lado de su amiga, con las mejillas de un leve tono rosa, observo con bastante deseo como el chico se levantaba del suelo, sacudiéndose la ropa.

—Sakura-chan lamento no haberte llamado, se me olvido —dijo Hinata.

La pelirosa volteó hacia ella, aún sin dejar de mirar de reojo a Sasuke.

—C-Claro, no importa.

Hinata se dio cuenta de que los dos se estaban mirando, Sakura con bastante interés y Sasuke con el ceño fruncido, suponía que no era de su agrado que una desconocida se lanzara a su cuello, principalmente porque él sufría eso siempre a todo lugar que iba por su fama.

—S-Sakura-chan, él es Sasuke Uchiha, mi primo. Sasuke-kun ella es Sakura Haruno, una amiga.

Sasuke arqueó las cejas al oír ese apellido, si no se equivocaba, Naruto decía que tenía una prima llamada así. El desencanto recorrió las facciones de Sakura al enterarse de quien era el chico, de haber sido otro no le hubiera interesado coquetearle y pasar una noche divertida y placentera, pero no, con Sasuke Uchiha, el niñito engreído y creído no iba a coquetear.

Después de esa presentación en la que ninguno de los dos dijo nada, Hinata se removió inquieta en su sitio ante el silencio incomodo.

—Eh, Sakura-chan…. ¿Quieres un poco de té?

— ¿Té? Sí, claro.

Hinata asintió, dudando en dejarlos solos y con pasos silenciosos se fue a la cocina a preparar el té que había prometido a su amiga, había sido consciente de la tensión entre los dos.

Estornudó.

Ah, se iba a resfriar, eso no era bueno.

Esta ya sirviendo la infusión cuando escucho gritos en la sala, asustada ante lo que pasaba, trató de apresurarse solo para escuchar más gritos y después el sonido de las cosas siendo tiradas al suelo, tintineando y rompiéndose en muchos pedazos. Seguro ya se podía despedir de las cosas que le costó comprar con tanto esfuerzo. Pero eso no importaba en ese momento, si no…

— ¡S-Se estan matando! —chilló preocupada.

Salió con la taza de té en sus manos, solo para ver como la puerta de la habitación de su primo se cerraba con brusquedad, creyó haber visto un mechón de cabello rosado dentro también, y con la cara roja comprobó que su teoría era cierta, pronto escucho sin duda gemidos.

— ¿P-Porque en mi d-departamento? —se quejó avergonzada.

.

.

.

El día amaneció siendo gris, sin duda volvería a llover. Hinata entreabrió los ojos con cansancio, se sentía muy pesada y cansada. Lo único de lo que tenía ganas era de dormir porque aparte de que estuvo estornudando parte de la noche, los ruidos de Sakura y Sasuke no ayudaron mucho que digamos a su sueño.

Eran casi las ocho de la mañana.

Así que tomando fuerzas de donde no las tenía se levantó para salir a buscar trabajo, iría a la corporación Uzumaki.

—Tal vez…vea a Naruto-kun —dijo con un hilillo de voz, feliz.

Cuando se miro en el espejo, comprobó que tenía las mejillas de color rosa tenue y ojeras producto de la mala noche, podía sentir que tenía la temperatura alta. Tenía fiebre, pero eso no iba a ser impedimento para salir.

Debía encontrar trabajo, ya.

Se vistió de forma informal, no andaría por las ramas, de frente preguntaría si le daban una oportunidad a pesar de ser Hinata Hyuga, tal vez perdería el tiempo ya que los Uzumaki y los Hyuga mantenían buena relación, pero en fin.

Salió de su departamento tambaleándose ligeramente, sabía que no tenía que esforzarse mucho. Tomó un taxi y se dirigió a su destino con rapidez, a mitad de camino una leve lluvia casi inexistente se desató. Pagando al taxi bajó, pero en cuanto lo hizo, sintió que todo daba vueltas.

Se llevo las manos a la cabeza, en un intento de calmar el dolor y de recuperarse, su visión estaba muy borrosa. Sacudió la cabeza e intento dar un paso, pero lo único que logro fue perder el equilibrio, cerró los ojos preparada para el golpe…

…pero no llegó.

— ¿Hinata-chan?

Abrió los ojos de golpe, para toparse con unos azules preciosos a unos centimetros de los suyos.

—N-Naruto-kun —susurró avergonzada.

El rubio había estado hablando justo con su madre por teléfono cuando ingresaba, la mujer le estaba exigiendo que regresara a casa y que trajera tostadas. Había estado discutiendo con su pelirroja madre cuando vio bajar a la chica con la que se topó ayer de un taxi, supo que las cosas no iban bien cuando la vio tambalearse y con las mejillas de color rosa y cuando la cogió para evitar que se diera de lleno contra el piso húmedo de las gotas de agua que caía pudo sentir su temperatura.

— ¡Hinata, estas ardiendo, dattebayo! —exclamó.

La peli azul se puso como un tomate ante esas palabras, que a veces tenían doble significado, sabía que el chico no lo había hecho con mala intención pero no podía impedir las reacciones de su cuerpo. Naruto se alarmó al ver la reacción de ella.

—No…me malinterpretes, quiero decir…que…tu….bueno…. ¡Tienes fiebre!

—N-No es para t-tanto —tartamudeó sintiéndose bien entres los musculosos y fuertes brazos de Naruto.

El rubio pudo sentir el calor del cuerpo femenino como un regalo del cielo, no había dejado de pensar en ella desde que la conoció y realmente no pensó volver a verla, pero ahí estaba el destino que quiso que se encontraran en el mismo lugar de ayer y para colmo lloviendo de nuevo.

—Tienes suerte de que la lluvia sea leve —le dijo sonriendo y ayudándola a caminar.

Cuando termino de decir eso, la lluvia aumento a chorros.

—Yo y mi bocota, `ttebayo —se quejó el rubio.

Hinata rió suavemente, caminando gracias a su ayuda, tal vez lo mejor hubiese sido quedarse en su departamento, pero a pesar de todo lo había vuelto a encontrar y eso era lo mejor.

Naruto se ofreció llevarla a su departamento de nuevo y ella aceptó, subieron al taxi y le contó brevemente lo que había ido hacer a su empresa, él al instante dijo que le apoyaría para que ingresara y que no se preocupara por nada.

Cuando finalmente llegaron, Hinata se veía muy mal y solo por eso, Naruto la llevó hasta la puerta de su departamento cargada, la chica estaba muy caliente y tiritando.

—K-Kiba-kun —murmuraba Hinata entre los brazos de Naruto.

El chico la miró con interés ¿Quién será Kiba?

—K-Kiba-kun…n-no…m-me l-lastimes….n-no… ¿Por qué me engañaste?

Bueno, esa debía ser la razón por la que había estado llorando, se dijo mientras lograba abrir la puerta con las llaves que había encontrado en el bolso de Hinata. Vio que era un departamento bien lujoso, pero rápidamente quitó esos pensamientos la chica estaba tiritando de frio y la ropa mojada no le ayudaría mucho.

—Tengo que bajarle la fiebre —murmuró para sí mismo.

Abrió la puerta de una de las dos habitaciones que había y encontró a dos personas, enredados entre las sabanas, un hombre de cabello oscuro y una chica de cabello rosa… ¿cabello rosa?

— ¿Sakura-chan y el teme? —se dijo sorprendido de verlos en el departamento de Hinata.

Bah, que le importaba. Solo eran su mejor amigo y su prima… ¡SU PRIMA!

Estaba a punto de gritar y de lanzarse sobre Sasuke para pedirle una explicación cuando sintió como Hinata temblaba cada vez más en sus brazos, seguía murmurando cosas que ya no entendía. Sasuke y Sakura-chan tendría que quedar para después, la prioridad era Hinata por el momento.

—Maldito teme —masculló cerrando la puerta —mi prima, tenias que meterte con mi prima.

Abrió la otra puerta y dio a una habitación con las paredes pintadas de un tono blanco y azul noche que combinaba perfectamente con Hinata. Metiéndose con cuidado, cerró la puerta y miro a todos lados, no sabía qué hacer. ¿Despertaba a Sakura-chan y al teme? Mejor no, seguro que lo primero que haría sería intentar asesinar a Sasuke.

—N-Naruto-kun —murmuró Hinata con las mejillas rojas —Na…Naruto-kun.

— ¿Hinata?

Pero la chica no estaba despierta, solo deliraba y se sorprendió que para haberlo conocido ayer ya estuviera delirando con él, bueno tal vez solo era porque le había acompañado a su departamento. La verdad no sabía muy bien que hacer ¿le ponía paños de agua fría? Pero igual Hinata estaba completamente mojada por la lluvia.

Así que daría igual, la sostuvo mejor entre sus brazos y pasó a la ducha del cuarto. Lo mejor sería eso, un baño de agua fría le bajaría la fiebre y después de todo ella ya estaba mojada. Pasó tropezándose y cuando por fin pudo abrir la llave del agua se dio cuenta de que Hinata no estaba en condiciones de entrar sola.

Suspiró.

—Hinata-chan —susurró.

La alzó, unos centimetros del suelo y la posiciono en las frías baldosas de la ducha. Acto seguido entró él, sosteniendo con delicadeza el frágil cuerpo de la chica, pasando sus manos por la fina cintura y pegándola a su cuerpo para que se mantuviera en pie.

El agua fría los baño al instante, sintió como Hinata se estremecía ante el contacto frio del agua sobre su piel con alta temperatura y como se pegaba mas a él, pudo sentir los finos y suaves labios de Hinata sobre su cuello, al que apenas llegaba, tratando de ignorar eso cerró los ojos. Pasados varios minutos sintió como la temperatura bajaba, ya había dejado de temblar y de delirar.

—Naruto-kun —Hinata se revolvió medio despierta y alzó la cabeza para toparse con el rostro del Uzumaki a centimetros del suyo.

Naruto le sonrió mientras soltando una mano de su cuerpo le acariciaba la mejilla lentamente.

— ¿Te sientes mejor, dattebayo?

La chica asintió con las mejillas rojas, consciente de la posición en la que estaban y con la ropa mojada, abrazados. Sus ojos perlas recorrieron las gotas de agua que bajaban por el rostro apuesto y que se perdían en la camisa azul que llevaba completamente húmeda por el duchazo. Naruto aparto la vista de blusa blanca transparente que enmarcaba el torso de Hinata.

—G-Gracias —Hinata ya más consciente se apartó de él y retrocedió, cerrando la ducha.

No entendía como había dejado entrar a un desconocido, estaba bien que sabía su nombre y todo eso, le caía bien, pero seguía siendo un desconocido, pudo aprovecharse de ella en el estado en que se encontraba….

…pero no lo hizo.

—Saldré afuera —dijo Naruto al verla callada —para que te cambies y después me voy.

—E-Esta b-bien.

Cuando lo vio desaparecer un suspiro de alivio salió de sus labios. Realmente estaba avergonzada por todo lo que había pasado. ¿Por qué a ella? Salió de la ducha y se seco el cuerpo rápidamente, cambiándose de ropa, otra vez poniéndose el pijama, no saldría en todo el día, lo mejor era quedarse en su departamento descansado hasta que estuviera bien o si no volvería a pasar lo de hoy y tal vez no tendría la suerte de que Naruto la encontrara.

Estaba secando su cabello, cuando escucho gritos afuera y eran de Naruto.

— ¡¿Por qué tengo que hacerlo yo todo, dattebayo?

A diferencia de las conversaciones de su primo, pudo escuchar la respuesta perfectamente, ya que la otra persona también hablaba a gritos.

— ¡Lo que pasa es que eres un ingrato, `ttebane!

— ¡Tú eras la ingrata, `ttebayo!

— ¡NARUTO NO ME HABLES ASI, VUELVE A CASA EN ESTE MOMENTO, `TTEBANE!

— ¡Pero estoy cuidando de una amiga! Se llama Hinata Hyuga y…

— ¿Hinata Hyuga? ¡¿La hija mayor de Hiashi-baka?

Naruto frunció el ceño sin entender. ¿Acaso su madre conocía al padre de Hinata? Escucho como su padre trataba en vano de calmar a su madre, a veces y ese día era uno de esos, se preguntaba como su padre se había enamorado de su madre. El amor vuelve ciego y su padre estaba bien ciego.

—Kushina, no llames así a Hiashi. —dijo Minato desde la otra línea.

—Se lo merece. Bueno, de todas maneras también es la hija de Hana, y ella si es mi amiga, así que está bien, quédate allí. Pero mañana vuelves, porque si no es así, te va ir mal, niño.

— ¡Tengo veinte años, `ttebayo! —dijo el rubio indignado.

—Y yo treinta y ocho y soy la mayor y tu madre. ¡Así que obedéceme, ´ttebane! O te daré tu par de buenos golpes.

—Desgraciada, habría que tener mucho valor para pegarle a tu hijo —murmuró Naruto irritado.

— ¡¿QUE DIJISTE?

—N-Nada —se apresuro a decir Naruto temeroso de que su madre cumpliera sus amenazas.

— ¡Te escuche perfectamente Naruto Uzumaki, vas a ver cuando llegues a casa!

—Pero si tu empezaste —dijo Minato también por lo bajo, aunque tanto Naruto como Kushina pudieron oírle.

— ¡MINATO!

—N-No d-dije nada, Kushina.

—Cobarde —acusó Naruto con diversión.

Escucho como su padre hizo un ruido de indignación y le habló.

—Encima que te defiendo, malagradecido.

Riendo ante la pelea de sus padres, Naruto colgó el teléfono y vio como Hinata le observaba con curiosidad con toda pinta de haber escuchado los gritos entre él y sus padres. Armando una sonrisa le tendió unas pastillas que había comprado mientras ella se cambiaba, con eso la fiebre se le bajaría por completo y necesitaba reposar o volvería a subirle.

— ¿T-Te vas a q-quedar? —murmuró Hinata.

—Sé que soy un desconocido para ti y todo eso, Hinata-chan —dijo Naruto con tranquilidad —pero no te hare nada, además tengo que hablar con seriedad con el teme de Sasuke y Sakura-chan que a pesar de todos los gritos que he lanzado no se han despertado para nada.

La chica parpadeó sorprendida.

— ¿Los conoces?

— ¿Conocerlos? Ja —Naruto lanzó una mirada envenenada al lugar donde estaban los aludidos. —Sasuke-teme era mi mejor amigo y digo era porque a corrompido a Sakura-chan, que por cierto es mi prima.

—Oh…n-no l-lo sabía, Sasuke-kun es mi primo.

Fue el turno de Naruto de sorprenderse, vaya que pequeño era el mundo.

Pero cuando Hinata volvió a tambalearse decidieron que mejor se apresuraban, con toda la vergüenza del mundo ella entro al cuarto donde su primo y su amiga dormían ajenos a todo lo que había pasado, saco algo de ropa de la maleta de Sasuke y se la dio a Naruto para que se cambiara.

Cuando ya estaba listo, Hinata le dio un poco de café, aun era demasiado temprano y ella se fue a tratar de dormir, sabía que era una completa estupidez confiar en alguien que apenas conocía, pero sabia con solo verlo que él decía la verdad, que no le haría nada y que conocía a Sakura-chan.

Se permitió dormir tranquilamente, aunque de vez en cuando la temperatura le subía y Naruto se encargaba de bajársela con paños de agua fría, cuando las pastillas terminaran de hacer su efecto ya estaría mejor.

Cuando despertó su cuarto estaba sumido en la oscuridad, tanteo el reloj en su mesita de noche y pudo ver que eran casi las diez de la noche, había dormido más de doce horas, al hacer ademan de levantarse notó como el contacto de la mano de alguien contra la suya desaparecía.

— ¿Q-Quien…e-esta…a-ahí?

No contestaron.

Prendió la lamparita de la mesa y pudo divisar la figura de Naruto, medio acostado en su cama, medio arrodillado en el suelo, dormido y con expresión de cansancio, que pese a todo no le quitaba lo apuesto. En la mesita también había unas pastillas y un depósito con agua fría y un paño.

¿El…la había cuidado?

Sonrió con ternura cuando supo que era así, con delicadeza y suavidad llevo sus temblorosos dedos a la mejilla del rubio, delineando su rostro con cuidado.

—Naruto-kun —farfulló confundida, cuando él en un acto reflejo apoyo más su cara contra esa mano suave que tenía el roce de una pluma.

Él despertaba sentimientos inexplicables en su corazón

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

_**Bien, espero que les haya gustado ^.^**_

_**Me tarde un montón porque tuve que hacer todo con bastante cuidado. **_

_**Para algunos que leen Mi Dulce Castigo, no me maten, de verdad juro que actualizare mañana como sea, es que estuve de viaje unos días y no pude ponerme a escribir nada y cuando lo hice no pude continuar Mi Dulce Castigo por falta de inspiración.**_

_**Igual muchísimas gracias por todos sus reviews.**_

_**xxVeriithoxx**_

_**Namikaze Rock**_

_**Willou**_

_**kaRura-UchihaI-wtf**_

_**Rocio Hyuga**_

_**hinata147hyuuga**_

_**Sofia**_

_**yannin**_

_**Shinobu-Hyuga**_

_**wilanth**_

_**katazimmer**_

_**luna hyuga**_

_**tsuki no akari- chan**_

_**hinata-sama198**_

_**Rockismetal**_

_**eLisa **_

_**Lavi-hime 4E -3**_

_**Kari Takaishi Yagami- pollomon**_

_**ziotzae**_

_**Muchas gracias por tomarse su tiempo para darme su opinión, no tienen idea de lo feliz que me hace. La verdad no sé cuando actualizare el otro capítulo, pero juro que no demorare mucho, y las que me conocen saben que es así, una semana o a lo mucho dos.**_

_**Besos**_

_**Hasta la próxima actualización**_

_**Bella Scullw.**_


	3. Simplemente Perfecto

**Disclaimer: Todo esto no me pertenece, si no al genial Kishimoto. Solo me pertenece esta historia y algunos de los personajes de mí alocada imaginación.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Besos de lluvia<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Simplemente Perfecto<strong>_

* * *

><p>.<p>

Matarlo.

Eso quería hacer Naruto con su mejor amigo o con el que él creía su mejor amigo. Ya eran las ocho de la mañana y ellos no se movían de esa cama. ¿Qué habían hecho toda la noche? ¡Joder, ni siquiera quería imaginarlo! Su prima, bueno, no es que Sakura-chan fuera santa…. ¡Pero era su prima!

—N-No demoraran en d-despertar —dijo Hinata entrando en la sala y sirviendo el desayuno.

Ella le regalo una tímida sonrisa. Naruto le sonrió también, de verdad ella había sido muy amable al dejarle dormir la noche anterior en su departamento a pesar de que no se conocían de nada, lo único que los unía había sido el encuentro en medio de la lluvia dos días atrás y el hecho de que sus primos se encontraban dormidos en uno de los cuartos.

La fiebre ya había cedido y eso lo aliviaba, el día anterior Hinata había estado otra vez delirando en la noche y se quedo cuidándola. No sabía porque, pero se preocupaba demasiado por ella, no quería que nada malo le pasara.

—T-Traeré azúcar —murmuró la chica volviendo a la cocina.

El rubio asintió y gruñó mientras tamborilleaba sus dedos contra sus piernas. No, no iba a esperar ni un minuto más. ¿Quiénes se creían?

Prácticamente corrió como poseso hasta la habitación y la abrió de golpe, el ruido no les despertó. Un tic apareció en su ojo. Sasuke-teme le iba a pagar muy caro eso. Con una sonrisa maliciosa sacó su celular y comenzó a tomarles fotos, desde diferentes ángulos.

Sasuke era un actor muy reconocido, Sakura era una joven y talentosa doctora. Bien, si tanto les gustaba estar juntos en un departamento que ni siquiera era suyo, él se encargaría de que no se volvieran a separar en unos cuantos meses.

La sonrisa en su rostro se ensanchó, cuando notó que las fotos enfocaban muy bien sus rostros y también la situación en la que se encontraban.

— ¡¿Qué h-haces, Naruto-kun? —gritó Hinata avergonzada detrás de él.

Casi se le cae el celular.

—Shh, Hinata —exclamó tapándole la boca.

La chica forcejeó con él por acto reflejo, tirando al suelo la azucarera que resonó de manera bastante ruidosa. Se quedaron quietos, en sus mismas posiciones cuando los "bellos durmientes" decidieron que ya era hora de levantarse.

Sasuke se removió inquieto ante el ruido, y se sentó en la cama con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Qué….? —se frotó los ojos para desaparecer cualquier rastro de sueño, cuando notó a dos personas delante de él con los ojos abiertos de sorpresa. Era su prima, claro…. ¡Su prima! Había olvidado a Hinata cuando se llevó a la cama a Sakura. De seguro estaría molesta con él y con toda razón. Y también estaba el dobe…. ¡¿Qué hacia sujetando de esa forma a su prima?

Quiso levantarse, pero no creyó que fuera adecuado, no tenia ropa.

— ¡¿Qué haces aquí, dobe?... ¡Suelta a mi prima! —bramó.

Naruto frunció el ceño, sin soltar a la Hyuga.

— ¡Y tu suelta a la mía, teme! —chilló.

Los dos se lanzaron miradas asesinas, mientras que la pobre Hinata estaba cerca al desmayo por tener al rubio tan cerca y el hecho de que él le tapara la boca y nariz con tanta firmeza pues no ayudaba mucho.

Sakura se levantó de golpe, furiosa.

— ¡¿QUIEN COÑO ME LEVANTA A ESTAS HORAS?

—S-son…las o-ocho de l-la mañana, Sakura-chan —dijo Hinata como pudo a través de la mano de Naruto.

La pelirosa pareció sorprendida de verla, y se sonrojó completa cuando recordó lo que había pasado. ¡Se había acostado con Sasuke Uchiha en el departamento de su amiga! Hay, esta vez sí se pasó.

— ¡Vístete, Sakura-chan! —le gritó Naruto.

— ¿Naruto?... ¿Qué haces aquí? —Le dio una mirada de sospecha — ¿y por qué estas asfixiando a Hina-chan?

Naruto soltó al instante a la ojiperla cuando su prima dijo esas últimas palabras. Sasuke y Naruto compartieron unas miradas asesinas más, y finalmente el rubio se digno a salir, Hinata avergonzada le siguió cerrando la puerta sin hacer ruido. Recupero el buen humor cuando envió las fotos a un lugar que haría que Sasuke se arrepintiera de haber tocado a su prima.

Diez minutos después Sakura y Sasuke salieron ya cambiados del cuarto.

La pelirosa fue rápidamente con su amiga.

— ¡Lo siento, Hina-chan! —Se disculpó inmediatamente — es que bueno, no puedes negar que tu primo está bien buenote y es que es un dios en la cama y….

— ¡N-No q-quiero oír mas! —chilló Hinata roja y tapándose los oídos.

Naruto gruñó.

—Deja de pervertir a Hinata, Sakura-chan.

—Ah, Naruto, siempre me hechas a perder la diversión —lanzó una miradita a la sonrisa de suficiencia de Sasuke, que se había agrandado ante sus palabras. Ese chico tenía un serio problema con el ego. ¡Lo tenía enorme! Su arrogancia, claro, no pensaba en otra cosa. —aunque pudo ser mejor —la sonrisa fue reemplazada por el ceño fruncido del moreno, que ella ignoró —y además solo fue para pasar el rato.

El rubio puso cara de pocos amigos.

—A todo esto… ¿De dónde conoces tu a Hinata? —preguntó Sakura sorprendida.

—Conocí a Hinata-chan hace dos días, frente a la corporación Uzumaki.

Sasuke le frunció el ceño.

— ¿Desde cuándo tienes tantas confianzas con Hinata, dobe?

— ¿Y tu desde cuando tienes tanta confianza con Sakura-chan para llegar hasta el punto de llevarla a la cama, teme?

Ninguno respondió.

—T-Tienen que calmarse —susurró Hinata, rogando porque su departamento no se convirtiera en un centro de batalla.

Sakura rodó los ojos.

—Naruto, fue un acoston, nada mas —le quitó importancia al asunto —no significo nada.

—Ese es el problema, Sakura-chan —se quejó el Uzumaki — siempre dices lo mismo.

La pelirosa bostezó de forma descara, mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

—Siento mucho lo que hice, Hina-chan —dijo Sakura —hablamos luego… ¿vale?

— ¡Sakura-chan! —gritó Naruto furioso, yendo tras ella. Paró a mitad de camino y se volvió hacia la Hyuga —Mañana ve a la corporación, comenzaras a trabajar inmediatamente.

Hinata se sonrojó y asintió.

—G-Gracias, Naruto-kun.

—Bah, no es nada `ttebayo.

Y se fue, llamando a gritos a su prima. El departamento quedó en silencio, Sasuke estaba enojado por que le habían ignorado, y Hinata aún estaba en mitad de sus pensamientos sobre lo mucho que le gustaba Naruto.

Era tan lindo.

—Hmp —"dijo" Sasuke sentándose frente al televisor con cara de pocos amigos.

Hinata salió de su ensoñación.

— ¿Quieres desayunar, Sasuke-kun?

—Hmp.

—Ahora mismo te sirvo —sonrió.

.

.

.

Una semana había pasado desde que eso pasó. A Hinata le iba muy bien en la corporación Uzumaki, la madre de Naruto, Kushina, conocía a sus padres muy bien y el día que se conocieron ella le dijo que se parecía mucho a su madre.

Siempre se lo habían dicho, aunque no la recordaba mucho.

Lo importante es que le iba bien. Sasuke se iba ese día en la noche a Estados Unidos, y entre todos sus amigos le habían preparado una pequeña despedida. Estaban en el club al que pertenecía Temari, allí había conocido a Shikamaru Nara y al parecer había cambiado un poco su modo de ver a los hombres.

Solo un poco.

Mientras Hinata, Sakura e Ino se la pasaban viendo el juego de futbol de los chicos, Tenten se pasaba suspirando por Neji, no es que lo hiciera muy a menudo.

—Pero es que esta para comérselo —murmuró la castaña —mira esas piernas, esos perfectos músculos y ese tra…

—Por favor, Tenten. Cambiemos de tema —pidió Hinata apenada —es mi primo.

La castaña rió fuertemente.

—Está bien.

—Pues si no estan nada mal —dijo Ino sonriendo de una forma lujuriosa al ver a los chicos —y te luciste, frentona —le dirigió una mirada a Sakura —mira que acostarte con el papacito de Sasuke Uchiha.

—Procura que Sai no te escuche decir eso —dijo Temari detrás de ella mientras le sonreía a Shikamaru, que estaba también jugando.

Ino se encogió de hombros.

—Pero tu tampoco te quedaste atrás, Hina-chan —rió la rubia, dándole una mirada a Naruto, que atravesaba el campo con la pelota —Naruto no está nada mal.

—E-el es…s-solo mi amigo.

—Claro, y yo soy la reina cleopatra —se mofó.

Hinata se sonrojó.

—Mi primo te está mirando —le informó Sakura con una risita.

La ojiperla levantó la cara, y se dio cuenta de que lo que decía Sakura era cierto, Naruto estaba pasando en ese momento cerca a ellas, y cuando sus miradas se cruzaron le guiño el ojo. Se puso roja como un tomate y jugó con sus dedos, ante la diversión de sus amigas. La semana que llevaba trabajando junto a Naruto, ya que Kushina había insistido en que le ayudara llegó a conocerlo más.

Era un poco infantil…bueno, quizá mucho, pero eso era lo que más le encantaba de él. Aparte de que era muy dulce y caballeroso cuando se lo proponía, y aparte era divertido, siempre le hacia reír.

Y antes apenas y podía hacerlo, siempre con el estrés del trabajo no tenía tiempo para nada, pero con Naruto el trabajo se volvía menos tedioso y divertido. En una ocasión habían estado tan cerca, que por un momento creyó que él iba a besarla.

Pero había entrado Shion para dejarles unos papeles a Naruto y ella prácticamente había huido de él, si, fue una cobarde.

Pero no quería salir lastimada otra vez.

— ¿Te gusta Naruto? —le preguntó Tenten.

— ¿Eh?

—No te hagas la sorda, que escuchaste perfectamente lo que dijimos —dijo Ino con diversión —Haber dinos, ¿Te gusta?

—…—no contestó, solo se quedo jugando con sus dedos de forma nerviosa.

Justo en ese momento escucharon una exclamación de triunfo, que por estar tan ocupadas interrogando y poniendo nerviosa a Hinata no escucharon muy bien, cuando voltearon para ver que sucedía se dieron cuenta de que Naruto acababa de meter un gol, y se volvió radiante hacia la apenada Hyuga.

— ¿Viste eso, Hinata? —Gritó agitando la mano —Te lo dedico a ti.

—Uyyyyyyyyyy —gritaron las chicas emocionadas mientras empujaban de manera rápida a Hinata hacia Naruto.

Los otros jugadores rodaron los ojos, el gol de Naruto le había dado la victoria a su equipo y con eso había acabado el juego. Sakura rió de forma maliciosa al ver a su primo correr en el campo para llegar a donde estaba la sonrojada Hinata.

—Fue tan dulce —murmuró Ino —dedicarte el gol.

Tenten asintió.

—… Hinata —Naruto llegó a su lado, respirando agitadamente y sonriéndole con calidez, como siempre, Hinata que estaba ya roja por las palabras del rubio, casi se desmaya de no ser porque Sakura le dio un pellizco para que se mantuviera despierta. —Yo….etto, tengo algo que decirte, dattebayo.

—N…N-Naruto-kun —murmuró sin saber que más decir.

—Nosotras ya venimos, vamos a comprar refrescos —dijo Sakura en voz alta, dándoles significativas miradas a sus amigas, Ino la ignoró estaba demasiado pendiente en lo que le quería decir el rubio a su amiga —Nos vemos —jaloneó a Ino con fuerza para llevársela.

—Eh…esperen…n-no…. —suplicó Hinata, tratando de detenerlas, pero era tarde, las traidoras de sus amigas se habían ido, dejándola sola con Naruto. Sonrió nerviosamente, mientras trataba de controlar su sonrojo, aunque no sirvió de mucho. De reojo se dio cuenta como los chicos se alejaban un poco de ahí.

¿Lo hacían a propósito?

Al parecer si, y lo sorprendente era que ninguno de sus primos venia a molestarlos, normalmente a esas alturas Sasuke y Neji ya hubieran espantado a Naruto, pero no, solo se limitaban a mirarles con recelo.

— ¿Hinata?

Naruto estaba agitando su mano delante de él.

— ¿S-Si?

—Bueno, quería decirte que tu…—se rascó la nuca con nerviosismo, mientras un ligero sonrojo adornaba sus mejillas. No sabía cómo decirle lo que sentía, estaba atorándose con las palabras, solo pensando en lo linda que se veía Hinata ese día, cuando lo sintió.

Un escalofrió recorrió su columna, al sentir un aura que prometía dolor, dirigido contra él. Por encima del hombro de Hinata alcanzó a ver como su prima y Sasuke estaban leyendo algo en una revista y le dirigían una mirada asesina.

Oh…ya sabía que estaba pasando.

—Eh….Hinata —empezó a retroceder lentamente —hablamos luego…

— ¿Qué?

—Yo….si preguntan por mí, no les digas donde estoy —dijo desesperado.

Sakura-chan y el teme iban a matarle.

— ¡NARUTO!

Hinata parpadeó sorprendida al ver como su primo y Sakura corrían tras Naruto con una expresión asesina, mientras sostenían en manos una revista que era casi destrozada por Sakura, se les veía muy enojados, vagamente se pregunto que había hecho ahora el rubio, ya estaba acostumbrada que de vez en cuando esos dos corretearan tras Naruto para molerlo a golpes.

— ¿Qué habrá pasado? —se preguntó en un susurro.

—Pues yo creo que esta vez lo matan —dijo una castaña de ojos negros poniéndose a su lado, rió y le pasó una revista, era como la que tenía Sakura en las manos.

— ¿Qué ese esto, Matsuri?

—Léelo y lo veras.

Posó sus ojos perlas sobre la portada de la revista y entreabrió los labios de la sorpresa e incredulidad, ahí estaban las fotos de Sasuke y Sakura en su departamento, exactamente en la cama dormidos. Ahora entendía porque Naruto había tomado fotos ese día, se le había olvidado ese detalle y cuando se acordó no creyó adecuado decírselo a su primo. Realmente no pensó que Naruto hiciera eso.

— ¡FUE POR SU BIEN! ¡SAKURA-CHAN, TEME, NO ME MATEN! —gritaba Naruto asustado, mientras corría por el campo de futbol.

— ¡ESO ES EXACTAMENTE LO QUE VOY HACER, USURANTONKACHI!

— ¡NO VAS A VIVIR PARA CONTARLO, BASTARDO! —Gritaba Sakura detrás de él — ¿TIENES IDEA EN LO QUE ME HAS METIDO? ¡TODAS LAS MUJERES QUIEREN MATARME!

Los demás reían disimuladamente. En la portada se podía leer claramente "Famosa doctora ha conquistado el frio corazón del actor Sasuke Uchiha" y un montón de cosas sobre sus profesiones, y supuestas sospechas de una relación oculta desde hace meses. Hinata sabía que de seguro de eso se había encargado Naruto, porque Sakura y Sasuke solo llevaban una semana de conocerse.

Queriendo, los acababa de convertir en la pareja famosa del momento. Sería muy dificil que se separaran así de rápido, lo único que lograrían seria arruinar sus carreras.

— ¡Hinata, ayúdame! —Suplicó Naruto con cascaditas en los ojos — ¡No quiero morir tan joven, dattebayo!

Debatiéndose dos segundos, la chica suspiró y dejando la revista en las manos de la divertida Matsuri de nuevo, corrió tras Sasuke y Sakura, rogándoles que no lo mataran.

—Muy bien, entonces solo le romperé los huesos —dijo Sakura de forma tétrica, antes de acelerar el paso.

Los gritos de Naruto aumentaron. Sacudiendo la cabeza, la Hyuga aceleró mas el paso, superando a Sasuke y Sakura y alcanzando a Naruto con facilidad, el rubio le chilló sus agradecimientos, mientras corrían. No sabía que mas hacer, tarde o temprano se cansarían de correr.

Y empezó a llover.

La lluvia los empapó rápidamente, aunque eso no los detuvo en ningún momento, principalmente a la pelirosa y el Uchiha, se encargarían de matar a Naruto lenta y dolorosamente por lo que les había hecho, tendrían a los paparazzis sobre ellos durante meses. Y Sakura estaba segura de que Tsunade, la directora del hospital donde trabajaba, y a la que quería como a una madre, la mataría por ese escándalo.

— ¡Ay, ay! —Hinata agitó las manos para evitar caerse.

La lluvia le estaba dificultando el correr, y tenía las mejillas sonrojadas por el esfuerzo, también jadeaba de cansancio.

Ino, Sai que acababa de llegar, Neji, Tenten, Temari, Shikamaru y Matsuri estaban riendo fuertemente sin dejar de ver el espectáculo, bueno, excepto Neji que solo tenía una media sonrisa en los labios.

— ¿Por qué quieren matar a Naruto ahora? —preguntó Gaara llegando hasta ellos.

Matsuri le sonrió, mostrándole la portada de la revista.

—Por esto, Gaara-kun —replicó sin dejar de sonreír.

Gaara arqueó las cejas levemente, aunque ya estaba compadeciendo a su amigo, esta vez se había pasado y dudaba que Sakura y Sasuke le pasaran eso.

—…—se puso al lado de Matsuri, observando todo el espectáculo con expresión indescifrable.

Cuando Hinata estuvo a punto de caer por segunda vez al suelo, Naruto que no estaba tan cansado como ella, redujo su velocidad un poco y con rapidez la alzó entre brazos. Cuando la tuvo segura aceleró.

—Naruto-kun —susurró Hinata con una gotita en la cabeza, al ver como Sasuke fruncía más el ceño.

—Lo siento, Hinata, dattebayo —se disculpó sonriendo —También te metí en esto.

—N-No h-hay problema.

La mirada del rubio se enfocó en el cielo.

—Está lloviendo —afirmó lo obvio. —como el día en que nos conocimos.

—Un día lluvioso —murmuró Hinata sonrojada, las gotas de la lluvia caían sobre su rostro y tenía la ropa pegada al cuerpo, pero trató de no darle mucha importancia a ese hecho —la lluvia….es r-refrescante.

Naruto sonrió.

—Sí, tienes razón ´ttebayo.

Mientras Naruto corría llevándola en brazos, se quedaron mirando a los ojos, olvidando que Sasuke y Sakura los perseguían con intenciones asesinas, por lo menos a Naruto. Y durante ese momento todo fue perfecto. Deteniendo su paso bruscamente Naruto tomó impulso y la besó sin más, dejándola atónita.

Sakura paró bruscamente al ver eso, bien, iba a matar a su primo, pero sería egoísta que lo hiciera en ese momento, que terminara de arreglar las cosas con Hinata y entonces si lo mataba, se volvió hacia Sasuke y le puso cabe.

— ¿Qué rayos haces, molestia?

—Ah, quien sabe, tal vez estoy divirtiéndome un rato —dijo ella sonriéndole mientras le obligaba a permanecer en el suelo.

Poco a poco, Hinata respondió al beso con timidez, pasando sus brazos por la ancha espalda de Naruto. Cuando sintió que era correspondido, el rubio la bajo suavemente sin dejar de besarla. La lluvia no dejó de caer, como el día en que se conocieron.

No hubo palabras, solo un beso, uno que transmitía todo lo que sentían. Un beso en medio de la lluvia, sin nadie que se interpusiera, ni primas que querían matarle, o primos celosos. Simplemente ellos.

Era un momento _simplemente perfecto._

**FIN**

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Hola! <strong>_

_**Sé que tarde ^^U pido disculpas, pero no tenía nada de inspiración, recientemente ha vuelto. Espero que les haya gustado el capi, dije que sería un minific, y creí conveniente terminarlo ahí ^^**_

_**Bueno, espero sus reviews…claro si es que quieren dejármelos ^.^**_

_**Muchas gracias por su apoyo a:**_

_**xxVeriithoxx**_

_**Namikaze Rock**_

_**Willou**_

_**kaRura-UchihaI-wtf**_

_**Rocio Hyuga**_

_**hinata147hyuuga**_

_**Sofia**_

_**yannin**_

_**Shinobu-Hyuga**_

_**wilanth**_

_**katazimmer**_

_**luna hyuga**_

_**tsuki no akari- chan**_

_**hinata-sama198**_

_**Rockismetal**_

_**eLisa **_

_**Lavi-hime 4E -3**_

_**Kari Takaishi Yagami- pollomon**_

_**Ziotzae**_

_**Hinako uzumaki hyuga**_

_**hidan051293**_

_**Zakishio**_

_**Diana**_

_**Citrus-Gi**_

_**Naruhinashikatema**_

_**Hinata-Tsuki**_

_**Besos**_

_**Bella Scullw.**_

_**Nos vemos en otra de mis historias.**_


End file.
